Demigods at Hogwarts
by Dark Huntress864
Summary: After the giant war, Percy and the demigods along with Artemis and Thalia must help the wizards, who are in their third year at Hogwarts, in their battles. Pertemis. No percabeth at all.
1. Quest

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter one- Percy POV

Pain. Anger. Sadness. That's all I felt. My life had just been impaled by Porphyrions spear protecting Nico.

"Nooooooo! Annabeth!"I screamed. I looked up at Porphyrion who was smirking at Annabeths dying body. All I could see was red as I charged the giant. He looked at me, still smirking, raised his spear and charged me. As I was running I was surrounded by a red mist, Ares blessing. A silver mist also surrounded me which confused me as Artemis is the only Olympian who had anything silver and she wouldn't bless me, would she? I soon forgot about the mist as I met Porphyrion, spear on sword. I glare at him as he laughed, "Die Jackson!"

"No, you die giant" I screamed at him as I plunged riptide into his thigh and climbed up him. I was on his shoulders, dodging his hand as he tried to whack me off. I raised riptide over my head and buried the sword in his head as my father stabbed him with his trident. I got off the giant and looked around. Nico was in his own tornado of shadows destroying everything in his path. Piper and Aphrodite were finishing off her bane with the help of Hades, and my father was helping Athena with Enceladus? Jason and Leo were carrying Gaea up to put her back to sleep. That was when I heard an ear piercing scream as the moon goddess fell out of her chariot and landed on the ground with Orion looming over her. Before I knew it I was stood between Orion and Artemis, stopping Orion from shooting her. He sneered at me and hit me with his bow, but it just shattered. I got riptide and stabbed him as a flaming arrow punctured his stomach. I spread his ashes and turned to an unconscious Artemis. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Apollo to heal her. Leo and Jason came flying down having put Gaea back to sleep and we all stood in a semicircle in front of the Gods.

"Lets go" A now awake Artemis said to us. We all jumped on her chariot and we set off for Camp Half-Blood.

We arrived to see the Athena Parthenos stood on top of Half-Blood hill whilst the Romans were trying to bomb the camp. I saw the hunters charging up the hill with campers behind them so I pointed to Lady Artemis and she landed just behind them. I ran right through the campers and hunters heading towards the Romans. I encased myself in a tornado of water and knocked all the romans but he 5th cohort and Octavian to the side, not killing them but wounding them. The 5th cohort stood aside and left me with Octavian.

"What should I do to you? Oh I know!" I said in a flat voice. I whistled and Mrs.O'leary came bounding towards us. "Take him to the hunters for me girl." She picked him up by his robe and ran to the hunters, who had an evil glint in their eyes.

I was looking at camp when Nico came up to me. He looked sad and scared at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Percy" he whispered. "It is my fault she's gone"

"No, Nico. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't possibly have fought the monsters and been aware of the spear." I said, tears in my eyes. "Lets go to the others, I think Zeus wants us."

"I would like to congratulate the heroes stood in front of us today-" Zeus started but got cut off by a flash and Chiron appearing.

"Sorry little brother but the speech will have to wait" Chiron said to Zeus, who was grumbling about being called little brother. "The wizards are in trouble."


	2. Meeting the demigods

**I don't own pjo or hp**

 **Chapter two-Artemis POV**

Zeus looked at Chiron annoyed then worried.

"I've just got a message from Dumbledore. Sirius Black has escaped Askaban and the minister is saying he wants to kill a young boy." Chiron said gravely.

"Potter?"Asked Zeus. Chiron nodded. Zeus looked over Camp and after a while clicked his fingers.

"Send the Heroes Of Olympus. Also Artemis and Thalia. Yes the perfect plan!"Zeus exclaimed. I stared at my father as if he had gone mad. He wanted me to go and save a male with a bunch of other boys.

"What?" I screamed. " you can't expect me go on this quest with all these boys! And I'm not taking my lieutenant either!"

Percy POV

Lady Artemis was screaming at Zeus about how she wasn't going so I stood up and walked over to her.

"M'lady, it's not just a boy that you'll be saving and you haven't even heard what we have to do so why not listen to what Lord Zeus has to say before you go screaming at him?" I said choosing my words carefully as I was in no mood to be hunted or listen to her screaming. Everyone looked at me shocked as Lady Artemis nodded and looked at Lord Zeus.

After Zeus had got over his shock he carried on. "As I was saying you will go to England and protect this boy and his friends from a dark wizard, Sirius Black. For a few weeks you will live in one of his friends house then you will go to his school-" cue groaning. "Where you will learn magic. Only reveal who you truly are to the people you feel you need to. Good luck." And as he said that, Zeus clicked his fingers and we all disappeared.

Harry's POV

We had been told that some special people from America were coming to Hogwarts but they were staying at the burrow for a few weeks. We don't know their names but apparently they are more powerful than Dumbledore himself. They don't even know magic! They were meant to be here 30 minutes ago but they still haven't arrived.

"Who do you think they are" Ron asked, "or what do you think they are?" We both looked at Hermione who was about to answer but she was interrupted by a flash of blinding silver light outside.

"That must be them! Come on!" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them outside.

Eight people stood outside the burrow, all of them looked as if they were about to throw up.

"Hello dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "You must be famished, come on, get inside and we'll have dinner."

We all sat around the table and ate whilst all the new people were looking around at all the enchanted objects, we all just looked at them. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence.

"Who are you? I'm Hermione Granger, That's Ron Weasley," she pointed at Ron. "And that's Harry Potter" she pointed at me. "So who are you?"

A boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair stood up, "What we will tell you you can not tell anyone else, ok?" We all nodded. He sighed and said. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, god of the sea and earth-shaker, creator of horses. Slayer of Kronos, Porphyrion, Orion, the Minotaur and many other mythical monsters. Nice to meet you." We all just stared confused.

"Poseidon as in THE Poseidon from the myths?" Hermione asked, just as confused as us. Percy just nodded and looked at the others. Another boy with black hair and eyes said, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of death. The ghost king and slayer of Minos' ghost. Hi… I guess" Next a boy with curly brown hair who looked like an elf started speaking but he disappeared. Percy was the only one who didn't look surprised. "Calypso called for him, its happened to me loads."

"Ok," a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes said slowly. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus king of Olympus, slayer of Krios (I think) and I put the Earth to sleep. Thalia's my sister." He gestured to the girl on his left who started to speak. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and other things." Once she finished speaking another girl with kaleidoscopic eyes and choppy brown hair started speaking.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and I've done some things I'm just tired."

There was only one person left (frank and hazel went back to camp Jupiter) who glared at all the boys. She had silver eyes and long auburn hair. "I'm Lady Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo, unfortunately, goddess of the moon, hunt, maidens, virginity, childbirth and other things" I gasped. We were in the presence of an all powerful being. "And Piper is right, I am also tired and as we have just fought a battle I am going to excuse myself and go to bed. Goodnight. Oh Percy, before I forget, come to my room later, I need a word." Percy paled as she turned and strode up the stairs.

"Ohh, your so screwed kelp head!" Laughed Thalia and we all went to our rooms, Percy looking as if he was walking to his death, which he probably was.

 **Hi hope you enjoyed**

 **Who is your least favourite pjo/hoo character and why**


	3. Thanks Percy

**Thanks to the people who have favourited and reviewed**

 **Ded- its good keep doing chapters. Thank you and I will**

 **876- I did enjoy don't kill Percy Artemis**

 **My least favourite character is annabeth coz she's useless she broke her leg fighting a spider thanks I don't like annabeth either**

 **TheArrowess- maybe it should be Artemis thanking Percy for saving her from Orion. Thanks for the help and that is what I'm going to do so thanks.**

 **Anyway let's carry on.**

 **I don't own pjo or hp**

Artemis' POV

Once I reached my room I collapsed from laughter. Percy's reaction was so funny, I only want to thank him for saving me, nothing else. Yeah,I am still kinda peeved about him talking to me like he did, but he saved me from Orion, and held the sky up for me a few years ago, he deserves my respect. I went and sat over by my window and thought about everything that had happened in the past 6-7 years. The second titan war and the second giant war. We are still here because of Perseus, well most of us. He has been through so much and he is still sane. I mean his girlfriend died just two days ago but he shows no sign of breaking down. He really is special. I opened my window and listened to the sounds of nature. I really liked this place.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door and a voice. "Lady Artemis? You wanted to see me." Perseus' voice. I walked over to the door and opened it. A very nervous looking Perseus stood on the other side. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing at his face. I gestured for him to come in my room and he stepped in as I shut the door.

"So, Perseus, do you know why you're here" he shook his head. "Well its because of what happened yesterday." He went completely pale and dropped to his knees.

"Please my lady, I'm so sorry for speaking to you like that I just lost Anna-"he started but I raised my hand and he immediately stopped.

"I don't mean that. I want to thank you for saving me from Orion, Perseus. I'm not going to kill you." As I said this he stood up and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Oh and Perseus? Can you shut my window? It's stuck." I murmured. He smiled and shut my window. "Thanks"

"No problem Arty." What did he just call me.

"What did you just call me?" I said deadly calm. He paled and ran to his room. That's right, run. I smirked and went to bed.

I woke up to feel hot air on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a face looming over me. I did the only logical thing. I screamed, summoned my hunting knife and put it at the persons throat after pinning them down on the floor. I opened my eyes properly and saw that it was Thalia and I immediately jumped off her muttering a few 'sorrys' and helping her up.

"Sorry to frighten you my lady. It's morning and breakfast is ready." I nodded and she left the room whilst I got ready.

Nico's POV

This morning I was woken up at 7:00 by a ghosts howl. I hate that ghost so I went up and gave it a piece of my mind. It won't be bothering me any more. Since I was up I went downstairs and found breakfast already on the table with everybody but Lady Artemis was sat eating.

"Where's Lady Artemis?" I asked sitting down and filling my plate.

"Still sleeping." Replied Thalia. " I'm going to get her now. Why are you up so early?"

"The screaming ghost that was in the attic." I said simply

"Was?" One of the twins said, I don't know which one but oh well.

"Oh yeah it's back in the underworld now, child of Hades thing."

Thalia went to get Lady Artemis and we all ate. Not long after we heard a scream which meant that Lady Artemis was up. I smiled, knowing that Thalia was on the floor with a knife to her neck.

"Lady Artemis is up." Said Thalia as she walked down the stairs, rubbing her neck. I snickered, but Thalia heard.

"What was that death breath?" She said sweetly. I stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

She sat back down as Lady Artemis came down.

"What are we going to do today then? Ron asked.

"We could show each other our powers." I suggested.

"Great idea Nico. Let's go!" Percy shouted. And we all ran outside.

 **Sorry for the shortish chapter but it's the week and I have loads of homework so I couldn't do a long chapter but the next one will be better I promise. Hope you enjoyed and yeah. Peace out demiwizards? I guess?**


	4. Powers and slave

**Hi again guys. I'm back.**

 **Thanks to Secret Fantasy Reader, lolajohnson94, skyjadeprincess and Zehn21 for favouriting and to percyjackson313, Secret Fantasy Reader, TheArrowess, TheBlooperM and lolajohnson94 for following. Any way let's get on with the chapter.**

 **I don't own pjo or hp**.

Hermione POV

We all rushed outside and went just by the lake **(there is a lake now)** where no muggles could see us if they passed by. We stood in a circle waiting for someone to go.

"Oh for uncle Zeus' sake! Hermione why don't you show us something?" Percy said tapping his foot and twirling a pen in his hand. I shrugged and transformed the tree next to us into a bull man. Next to me, Percy paled and glared at me.

"Why him?" He whispered.

"So I can show you something." I replied and pointed my wand at the creature and said one word. "Confringo" As soon as the spell came in contact with the creature he burst into flame and exploded. The demigods and Ron looked at me in shock and clapped. "Now what can you do daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked Piper.

"Hit Ron" she said to me and I hit Ron against my will. "Charmspeak. I can make you do anything I want." She said

"That's how she managed to steel a car." Jason said laughing.

Pipers face burned. "I borrowed it idiot." They glared at each other and Piper jumped.

"Ow! Jason!" She screamed. "Go jump in the lake!" Jason ran off and jumped into the lake where a Huge wave landed on his head. **(Piper and Jason have broken up)**

"Anyway," Percy said when Jason returned. "Jason and Thalia, you go."

They both stepped away from us and started to levitate. Lightning was crackling around them and their eyes seemed to be glowing. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning landed in the lake making Jason pale and Thalia fell from the sky.

"Sorry uncle, wrong place!" Thalia shouted at the lake. I gasped because the lake had a face.

"It's ok Thalia, I won't hurt you, your my favourite niece. Just practice your aim." The face said. "Bye guys, bye Percy my boy." Then the face was gone.

"What! No! I'm his favourite niece!" Screeched Lady Artemis.

"Not anymore!" Laughed Thalia.

"Nico? Your turn" Percy said

Nico looked at him and melted into shadows and appearing behind Thalia and Lady Artemis.

Artemis POV

The son of hades melted into shadows and I felt cold air on my back and a voice.

"Boo!" Me and Thalia both jumped and turned to see Nico on the floor laughing at us.

"Death breath!" Screamed Thalia and went to pick up Nico who melted into shadows again, appearing next to Percy. Thalia growled but I just smiled. It was quite funny. Nico stopped laughing and put his hand on the ground, mumbled some words and stood back up. The ground started to shake and cracks appeared. Skeletons started to crawl out of the ground and faced Nico. He just stamped his foot and the skeletons fell through the ground.

"Lady Artemis, could you please summon a hydra?" He asked so I did. The hydra stood there looking at Nico who had somehow created a tornado of shadow. His tornado moved to the hydra and encased it. A couple of seconds later he got rid of the shadows and instead of a hydra a pile of bones lay on the ground. I stared at it, shocked.

"Right then." Nico started. "Lets have a competition. Percy and Lady Artemis please step up. We are going to see who is most powerful." I smiled, this is going to be fun.

"Lady Artemis, show us what you can do, everyone step back!" Nico announced.

I grew to my full size and became an 18 year old. I created a shield around the mortals and their house before I lifted my arm and created an arc. Silver light came down from the sky and landed on the ground. I looked at the damage. It had destroyed everything in a 5 mile radius. I smiled and restored it with a wave of my hand. I destroyed the shield and said,

"That is the weakest attack I can do." Everyone clapped and Percy stepped up.

"May the best person win." He said to me. I nodded and he stepped into the clearing. He stood at the edge of the water and surrounded himself in it. He lifted his arms and a large water replica of Percy stood in front of us. Percy waved his hand and his replica turned into a target. Percy glowed in a red and silver light. He grew to the size of a titan **(they were bigger than gods)** and summoned a bow. He pulled an arrow back and shot it. It went through the bullseye and into the town over the hill. He did the same thing as I did and used some other gods powers. When he shrank back down everyone was staring at him with their jaws on the floor, everyone but me.

"How did you use the gods powers." I asked him when we were walking back to the burrow. He just smiled at me and said. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Arty."

"You've done it again boy! You called me Arty again!" I screamed at him as he paled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so sorry Lady Artemis." He said on his knees. I smiled.

"I'll forgive you if you become my slave for the rest of the week." He nodded quickly. I smiled this'll be fun.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry if it got a bit boring. Please review and tell me what I could do better. Favourite character from the hp series and why. Peace out**.


	5. 13 again, diagon alley, and evil goblins

**Here it is guys it's been ages but I've updated. So without further adue let's get started.**

 **I don't own pjo or hp**

Nico POV

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as I watched Percy beg Lady Artemis and then him agree to be her slave for the week! I shadow traveled to Thalia and told her what happened and she started laughing saying "perfect" over and over again.

"Why is this perfect?" I muttered as Percy walked past carrying Lady Artemis bridal style. I could hear Thalia sniggering next to me and I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh myself. I looked at his face that had a clear message 'help me'. I smiled and shook my head as he walked away into the Burrow.

"It's perfect," Thalia said carrying on the conversation. "Because haven't you seen the way Percy looks at her. The seaweed brain probably doesn't realise because he's grieving over Ann- Annabeth but he does. And lady Artemis needs someone who loves her in her life." I looked at her shocked. Here is a huntress saying that her immortal maiden mistress needed a man in her life.

"You huntresses aren't meant to be for love are you? And here's you saying that THE maiden goddess needs a man." I exclaimed walking into the Burrow. She went bright red and walked away. I looked after her confused then followed her in.

When I walked in I was hit with the smell of pork, potatoes, fresh vegetables and everything you have on a Sunday dinner. My stomach rumbled and I realised how hungry I was. I sat between Percy and Thalia, who seemed to be ignoring me. I was talking to Percy whilst he fed Lady Artemis her food. At one point he wasn't watching and missed her mouth and got her nose and I found it so funny I choked on my drink and ended up going to bed early feeling very ill and tired.

Percy POV

After Nico almost died and went to bed Lady Artemis dragged me upstairs.

"You just almost killed the boy and shoved potatoes up my nose! You need to be more careful boy! You should ha-" she suddenly stopped her screaming and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" And that's when I realised that tears were falling down my face. She came closer and grabbed my face, wiping my tears. More still fell though. "Why are you crying? Why are you crying Percy? Tell me." She said it surprisingly softly. My silent tears turned into body wracking sobs. I fell to the floor and Artemis came with me.

"I-I-I can't do it. I can't stay strong. I miss her. I miss my Annabeth!" I sobbed, my voice broken. "I want her back, I want her to be here with me. It's all my fault! I should have seen it coming! I should have kept her with me where she'd be safe! It's my fault she's dead!" When I finished talking Artemis pulled me into a hug which surprised me but I returned the hug and crying into her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. The fates are the only ones who can control that. You couldn't have done anything." She whispered soothingly, calming me down.

"Thank you milady, you have helped a bit. Annabeth may have died but I managed to save hundreds of people, including you, and I am proud of that." She smiled at my words and we sat up until 1o'clock in the morning talking about everything that we have done.

Artemis POV

I woke up the next morning with no face above me but with arms around me and warm air on the back of my neck. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't move without waking the person up. Then last nights events hit me. Me and Percy were up till 1 am talking. So the person must be…

"Perseus Jackson get yourself off of me now!" I screamed, alerting everyone in the burrow that I was awake. There was a lift in the mattress and a bang as Percy hit the floor. I sat up and looked over the bed onto the floor where Percy was. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He groaned as everyone walked in.

"Percy? Why are you in here? Why did you shout? What have you done to Lady Artemis?" Questioned Thalia getting angry at him and picking him up by his top when she said the last question.

"I told him last night remember Thalia? We stayed up all night talking but we fell asleep. I screamed because he was hugging me whilst he was asleep so I was telling him to get off me, as he didn't realise. He hasn't done anything to me so let go of him and could you all kindly leave, as you can see I am not dressed yet?" I told them all calmly. "And Perseus, thanks for last night." He smiled and walked out.

I got ready and went downstairs to have my lunch, as I had slept through breakfast.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley to get your school things and your wands." Mrs Weasley said, directing the last part at us and Ron, as he broke his last year fighting with a tree. "You all need to be ready we're leaving in 15 minutes!" When she finished everyone but Mrs Weasley and me rushed off to get everything ready.

"It's very nice of you to let us stay here. I mean having so many people here already, its very nice of you." I said to Mrs Weasley when the others had gone upstairs.

"It's not really much of a problem for me. We may not have much money but we can all fit in. I have six children, two of them are Fred and George, the impossible children. But we're wizards, we can manage. Oh and before I forget, Dumbledore asked me to tell you that the demigods need to be made 13 like the wizards if they are going to be in the same year as them so he asked me to ask you to make them 13 again." She said whilst tidying the room with magic only turning to me on the last few words. I nodded and clicked my fingers. The demigods appeared, Percy and Nico had no tops on but the rest were ready. Percy and Nico looked at each other and tried to run, but I stopped them.

"This won't take a second." I told them whilst I was waving my hands, surrounding them in a silver light to make them 13 again. The glow faded and in place of the older demigods stood five 13 year old demigods. They all looked so much younger, apart from Nico as he was 14 and Thalia who was 15.

"What has happened?" Thalia half shouted half sobbed. "I can't be 13 again. I can't."

"It's necessary, Thalia, you won't die again, I promise." I told her softly. She nodded and they all went back upstairs to the wizards who sounded very confused when the demigods disappeared downstairs.

"Thank you, milady. Get down here now, we're going!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs and in a second everyone was downstairs. "Right so we're using floo power. You have to stand in the fire place, say where you want to go, and throw the powder on the floor of the fireplace. It doesn't hurt and make sure you say where you want to go clearly." She motioned to Ron to get some powder. He stood in the fireplace, said "Diagon Alley!" And went up in flames. We all stepped back in fear.

"I think I'll shadow travel there. See you in a minute." Nico declared and disappeared in shadows.

"Umm yeah, I'll water vapour there." Percy said and followed Nico, dissolving in water.

"Lady Artemis? Can you?" The others asked.

"Alright. Do you want me to teleport you guys there?" I asked the wizards. They all nodded so a clicked my fingers and we all disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Thalia's POV

We appeared in the middle of a narrow, busy street. People in multicoloured cloaks pushed past trying to to their shopping. There were shops on each side and some little trolleys sat outside them selling things like bats wings and chocolate frogs.

"Stay together, come on, follow me, we're meeting the others at gringots." Mrs Weasley said trying to get us past all the people. I wonder if Nico and Percy will be able to get there safely. We were once again surrounded by a silver light and we were in front of a large building. It felt like I was looking at a temple dedicated to one of the gods, probably my father as it was so big and fancy. We walked up to the doors where Nico, Percy and Ron were stood waiting for us.

"How did you guys get here?" Ron asked. "Percy told us you weren't coming by floo powder and you can't apperate so… wait did Lady Artemis bring you here?" We all nodded and Lady Artemis shushed him.

"Don't call me Lady Artemis, especially not in public people might here you." She hissed so quietly we could barely hear her. Everyone agreed and we all walked through the doors into the wizard bank.

Inside looked just like the Olympian throne room, but tables replaced the thrones and the gods were replaced with-

"Goblins! Why are there goblins here?!" Piper screeched alerting the goblins we were here. They all turned to us but they didn't seem too bothered. A quarter of them bared their shark like teeth. One tall goblin walked to the front of the hostile ones.

"Demigods! The ones that caused both our masters to fall." His voice was really high and squeaky so he sounded like he was about 3 years old. He looked over to Lady Artemis and his glare could have probably caused her to catch alight. His eyes turned to fire, literally. Where his eyeballs were meant to be there was balls of fire. He looked like Tartarus if he was a goblin. "Lady Artemis." He spat at the goddesses feet and growled. "Why aren't you up on your precious Olympus? Shouldn't you be with daddy man who-"

"DON'T talk to Artemis like that and don't talk about our father like that you filthy little piece of s-" I started to scream at the little creature but I was stopped by a horrible smell, perfume and flowers. I turned to Piper who was surrounded in a pink mist. Her eyes were glowing with anger. She walked towards the goblin moved her hands in a pushing motion and the pink mist surrounded the evil goblins, well they're all evil but that's not the point.

"Leave and never come back!" Piper practically whispered. She pushed up and the goblins left. They ran all the way down diagonal alley and disappeared in the crowd of people.

I looked back to all the people and goblins in the bank expecting them to be staring at us as if we were aliens, but they all seemed to be getting on with their day.

"That was… weird." Said a confused Percy. "But I guess we'll have to expect that won't we? Come on let's go and get our money, Chiron said he'd sorted it out." As he finished he picked up Artemis and walked to the counter. I laughed at her face as she was hoisted over his shoulder like a bag of flour. I looked at Nico's beautiful black eyes- no! Don't do that brain! No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Or are they?

 **Pipers got a new power and Thalia has a crush! Yay! I finally updated. It been over two weeks but I've done it. Hope you enjoyed and Ill see you next time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I hope your all enjoying the story so far. If there's anything I can do better please tell me. I've had to re read the Harry Potter books so I haven't updated. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **I don't own pjo or hp.**

Ron's POV

Merlins beard, Piper is so cool, and pretty. I wonder if… no that wouldn't happen.

I'm with Percy, Jason(Pipers ex), Harry and Fred and George. "We need to go get Percy and Jason their animals don't we?" Harry asked. So we headed off to Magical Menagerie to get their owls. We walked down the street looking in the shop windows as we passed, stopping at the Quidditch shop whilst Harry explained to Percy, who looked ill when Harry said flying, and Jason, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Harry, I don't think Egypt agreed with scabbers."

"You can see if they've got anything in the shop can't we." He replied looking at scabbers horrible look.

We crossed the road to the magical creatures shop and met up with the girls. Piper had her books and her uniform, which probably looked amazing on her, Ginny had her second year books and potions stuff and Hermione, oh she had the whole of diagon alley in her arms. She had books for every subject, a new cauldron, a new set of robes, sweets and a crystal ball sitting on top.

"Are you taking every lesson at Hogwarts, Hermione?" Laughed Harry. I smiled and the others looked confused.

"You can't do that, can you?" Nico asked.

"There's not enough time to so no but Hermione will find a way." We all laughed except Percy who muttered something that sounded like 'Annabeth would help her and do it with her.' He looked so sad. I wonder who Annabeth is. I'll ask him soon.

We went inside, it was a surprise we all fitted in. There wasn't much room. Every inch of the wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of the cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so we all stood and waited, examining the cages.

All the owls were staring at Percy and they looked evil at that moment, it was scary. Percy stood perfectly still, watching the birds carefully.

"Owls are the sacred animal of Athena," he whispered. "She hates my father and seems to hate me more if possible. Probably because I was" he swallowed thickly. "I was dating her daughter, Annabeth."

"Why isn't she here then?" Hermione asked, bad idea. Percy and Thalia started crying and the others looked sad. What happened to her?

"In the last war we had," Artemis started explaining but the witch at the counter had finished.

"Hello dears, what can I get you?" She asked.

"We don't know yet, we are looking around."

We looked around. A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and, on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats which were playing some sort of skipping game using their long bald tails.

The others were still looking so I took scabbers to the counter.

"It's my rat," I told her. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

I lifted scabbers out of my inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

"How old is he?" The witch asked.

"Dunno, he belonged to my brother, he's quite old."

"What powers does he have?"

He hasn't shown the faintest trace of interesting powers.

"Umm"

Her eyes moved to his tattered left ear and his front paw where his missing toe was missing from and tutted.

"Here, have this," she said finally and handed me a bottle that read 'rat tonic'.

"How much-OUCH!"

I buckled as a huge orange thing came soaring at me from on of the highest cages , landed on my head, propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS!" The witch screeched and grabbed the ginger cat. Scabbers hid in my pocket, probably scared half to death.

"Oh my god! I want it!" Hermione cried. I turned, expecting to see her holding an owl, she was pointing at the cat. The witch gave her to Hermione for free because of the problem he caused with scabbers. I couldn't say anything. She bought the cat! Well she got it for free but still! It wants to eat Scabbers.

Percy's POV

These owls are freaking me out. When that cat lunged (yeah, big word) at Ron I thought it was one of the owls. Then Annabeth came up, I'm so glad the witch interrupted us. All the memories of me and her came flooding back, causing me to break down. I'd give my life just to be with her for one more day **(this is horrible I hate Annabeth)**

Anyway, Hermione bought the ginger cat, which I'm pretty sure Ron wasn't happy about, Piper got a beautiful midnight black cat, Jason and Thalia got tawny owls, Nico also got a cat, it was a light grey colour. Artemis got a ferret saying "Ron can take a rat I can take a ferret." To which we all replied "fair enough,". I got a rabbit that could jump 9ft in the air. It was pure white with gold eyes, making it look like Kronos the bunny. When we had got everything, we went to the Leaky Cauldron where we met Mrs Weasley and mr Weasley.

***veryimportanttimeskip1week***

Pipers POV

Today is the day! We're going to Hogwarts and I can't wait! I know what your thinking, Piper actually wants to go to school? But wouldn't you? It's a magic school for Hades sakes. Who wouldn't?

We reached Kings Cross and stopped at a pillar in the middle of platform 9 and 10.

"Right, Percy, my Percy, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron, you go one after the other then the others will follow." Mrs Weasley instructed, then turned to us, "Watch carefully and don't be afraid, when you go, run if your scared." I didn't know what she meant till Percy W went through the pillar, followed closely by the other wizards. Nico, Percy and Thalia looked at each other and ran at the wall like maniacs. Percy went first, then Thalia, then Nico. Jason ran after them and I looked at Lady Artemis and we ran towards what seemed like a solid brick wall together.

 **Hilo people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I finally updated! Yay! Sorry if it's crap, I'm so tired and it's almost 1am so. Does anyone here like Avril Lavigne, Panic! At The Disco or Black veil brides? Tell me if you do and what's your favourite song from them.**


	7. Chapter 9

**Yay! I'm not dead and I'm updating. Thank you to those people who reviewed and this chapter will hopefully have more pertemis moments in this chapter.**

Pipers POV

We were engulfed in darkness, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I did when we were drowning on the quest to get the Athena Parthenon. I thought they had betrayed us and tried to kill us, but I kept running, knowing that there was a way out. It felt like forever, but I saw light and sprinted towards it. I felt a hand grip my wrist just as I was about to leave the wall. I turned and saw two silver orbs and I knew that she was scared, of course she was. This is probably what dying feels like, and she can't die. I pulled her along and we jumped out into the light.

"Oh My Gods! That was horrible!"

"I almost died"

"I need air"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Everyone turned when we screamed and fell out of the wall, followed by mrs Weasley.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She asked innocently.

"NO! I ALMOST DIED!" Jason, the pathetic bastard, screamed at Mrs Weasley, obviously upsetting her.

"Shut up, Jason. That was actually quite fun, even though I did almost die. It was quite a thrill." I laughed. Everyone, except Jason, agreed. Mrs Weasley immediately brightened up and joined in laughing.

"Well, enough laughing," she chuckled and wiped her eye. "You'll miss the train, go on dears, on you get, see you in the holidays. BYE!" She ushered us onto the train and waved as it pulled away.

I turned and glared at Jason, who was still in a mood after almost dying. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Let's go in this compartment, its empty," Harry told us. "Oh, hi Neville!" He greeted an awkward looking boy, who waved back.

We sat down and got comfortable. A lady with a trolley full of treats came by.

"Can I get you dears anything?" She kindly asked.

"Three of everything please, Miss Kelly, thanks." Harry ordered. We all looked at him like he'd gone mad. "I'm gonna share, don't worry guys." Miss Kelly gave us three of everything and Harry gave her the money. There was literally everything. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans-

"Hey, Harry, what are these?" Percy asked holding up a tub of the beans.

"Jelly beans that taste of everything, ear wax, vomit, dog food, everything." He replied smirking as Percy put them down. "The blue ones are pancake though the- hmph" he was interrupted as Percy landed on top of him trying to grab the box.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice sounded from the door. A man with messy hair and scars all over his face was stood there. We all gestured for him to sit and he nodded in thanks. Within 5 minutes he was asleep.

3 hours later

Harry had just finished telling us about blowing up his aunt by accident. We were all crying from laughter.

"Look, Potters finally got some friends, unlucky for them, eh?" A cold voice drawled from the door. Ron growled and Hermione clenched her fists so hard her knuckles went white. Harry just glared at the boy in the door way. The boy had pearl white hair and teeth. He was quite handsome, but the cruel smile on his face ruined it. He looked like Octavian would if he was handsome, not a scarecrow and obviously alive.

"Hi," Jason said, greeting him with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Jason, who are you?" He asked.

"Jason!" Percy shouted.

"Malfoy," the cruel boy said, his thin lips barely moving. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, wanna come with us and I'll show you some real friends." He sneered at the wizards then looked at us, his eyes lingering on me, until I flipped him off. Jason looked at us, and turned to Draco, looking at the lads behind him (both of their necks were as thick as my whole body).

"No thanks, I have my own friends, who, by the looks of it, are a million times better than you. So if I were you, I'd walk away before your no-" he was cut off as the train rocked and stopped. Jason and Draco with his friends fell in the carriage.

The lights went off and rain pattered against the windows. I looked and the rain was freezing on the windows. The room thingy went cold. My breath turned to mist. The train jerked again. A long moan crept along the corridor. A scream came from the floor as a black, bony hand opened the door. Draco screamed again.

"It's- its- its- ahhhh!" Draco stuttered, stopping when the thing came in the compartment.

The thing looked like the emperor from Star Wars with its hooded cloak, ripped all at the bottom. It also made it look like Thanatos. It had no face. No face at all. It was also floating about 30cm off the floor and it was kinda growling. It looked around at us all and more appeared behind it. They looked at Harry, Percy, Thalia and Artemis. A mist came out of their mouths and landed on their faces, causing them to be pulled towards them.

The man who came in before woke up and shouted something I couldn't understand. A white light came out of his wand and hit the hooded figures, blasting them away. The mist went and the people passed out. We were all frozen until the man said,

"Well, you four try and wake them up- oh look one of them are waking up already- I'm gonna go talk to the driver about this incident. Oh, and you three," he pointed at Draco and his friends. "Stop acting all tough when your actually wimps, go on, get lost."

I smiled as they ran out the door and the man walked out.

"Percy! Oh Percy! Wake up!" I turned and Artemis was leaning over Percy. Jason went and stood outside waiting for the man and I tried to wake the others up. "Percy come on, wake up, ill do anything, even be your slave for a week, just wake up."

"Really?" A voice said, Percy.

"Yes! Just wa-" she looked at him and slapped him. "I was worried. Don't do that." He smirked at her.

"So, slave, first thing, you have to call me sir Percy. Second thing, you hurt me and third thing, what the hades happened?!"

 **I know this was only a short chapter but I've not had much time at all. I will do a part two for this chapter. Thanks for following and I might be writing a new story so keep a look out for that. C ya people**


	8. Hogwarts and the stupid hat

**Hey guys. Sorry for me and my shitty updates. I start writing a chapter and I just end up doing something else. Also my Jerrie story should be up in the next few days coz I kinda forgot about doing it. ? ﾟﾌﾚ** **?**

Thalias POV

Ha! Artemis got a taste of her own medicine. Wait , why is she glaring at me?

 _'I can read your mind you know'_ oh yeah. Sorry.

"Artemis?" Percy said. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, _master_?" She sounded worried

"When we get to the castle, and this big feast is finished, I need you to sort my things out, and I also want to speak to you, if you don't mind." His smile had gone and he looked kinda desperate. _What's going on?_

"Sure. And nothing's going on, Thalia!" I need to stop thinking.

We got to the station and the first thing I saw was a very tall, hairy man.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry and the other wizards waved. He waved back and we all walked off following Harry.

"What are those things?" Percy asked. He pointed at the carriage and som creatures were tied to them. They looked like thin, leathery horses.

"What are what things?" Hermione asked. "There's nothing there." I looked again and there obviously was, but she couldn't see it.

"You can't see it?"

"Can't see what?"

"The leathery horse thingies pulling the carriages. I hope my dad didn't make them, gods."

"The Carriages pull themselves, you must be seeing things. Let's get on before it goes." So we all climbed on.

The ride there wasn't long. We all sat in silence admiring the castle. I could tell Artemis was actually admiring the forest and thinking about going hunting in it.

Upclose the castle was even more amazing than from afar. **(I'm not gonna describe it coz you all already know what it looks like)** An old woman was stood at the entrance.

"That's professor McGonagall. She's the head of Gryffindor, our house." Harry explained as we were walking towards her.

"You are the..." she looked around and lowered her voice. "Demigods aren't you?" We all nodded. "Good, you three go sit down. Demigods, come with me.

She lead us through a lot of corridors and I didn't know how I was gonna remember my way around.

"Right, when all the first years have been sorted, I will come back here for you so you can all be sorted into your houses. I take that Harry, Ron and Hermione have already told you about the houses. Good. See you all in a minute." She walked through the doors and into a very noisy room.

"Hey, what wands did you all get?" I asked.

"I got birch wood, 7" with moonlace in the core" Artemis answered. Everyone else told me and a started grumbling.

"What's up pine cone face?" Nico asked. I looked up at him and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Uhm- it's just that... well my wand is 7.5" its pine wood and it's core is pine cone." Wait... why did I stutter? I don't stutter or get nervous! I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis! And I've still not explained why my wand is bad. "I was a pine tree! Idiots. Also it has a squirrel on the side, which is just taking the mick!" They all started laughing at me when the professor came back.

"Right then, your all in your robes let's go." We all followed her into the room behind the door, and what I saw took my breath away.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. We came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe the ceiling was really there.

"Everyone," an old man started. He had long silver hair with a beard that was just as long. He wore emerald green robes and had half-moon glasses. He was obviously very respected, probably the head, as everyone shut up. "These people are very special students from America. They will be treated with respect, as they are more powerful than any of us in this room, even me." Everyone started muttering at that. I felt very self conscious and I could feel eyes on us all, it was horrible.

"Hey, do you remember any of them mentioning his name?" I mumbled to Piper on my left.

"Professor Dumbledor, the most powerful wizard in the world. He's also the head of the castle." That explains a lot. Dumbledor cleared his throat.

"Now let's get them sorted then, shall we?" He sat back down and McGonagall came over with a piece of paper.

"McLean, Piper."

Pipers POV

Holy hades I don't wanna do this. _Just stay here, yeah._ My feet started moving towards the stool. _Or not, fine by me._ I sat on the stool and saw her pick up a scruffy old wizards hat. I made a face at the ugliness of it. I'm not like most Aphrodite children, but that hat was just... ugh. McGonagall placed it on my head and it started speaking to me, so no one else could hear.

"Demigod, huh. Not seen one of you for hundreds of years. Aphrodites? That's not really a surprise. You have got courage though. You could fit in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hmm... Banished some of Gaias servants. Oh, you've got a big secret though... well that's your choice. Well I'm gonna put you in..." it raised its voice on the last word. "Gryfindor!" The hat was taken off my head and I walked over to the table decorated with red and yellow, where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sat.

We all got put in Gryffindor, only Nico, Artemis and Percy were left.

"Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico's POV

Yay, I get to sit on an old stool with a grubby old hat on my head, how fun! Note the sarcasm. I walked up to the professor and sat on the stool. She put the hat on my head and the voice of the hat was whispering to me.

"Another one of the big three? Ahh... Hades didn't break the oath though. I don't really need to think about your house, child of Hades. You can go in... SLYTHERIN!" All my friends gasped, but they looked like they expected it. The green table roared with applause and cheering when they heard they have a powerful person in their house.

Those guys from the train were the happiest to see me join their table. they sat with me asking about how I was more powerful than Dumbledore.

Percy was put in Gryffindor and it was now Lady Artemis's turn. I shushed Draco, wanting to know the hats reaction.

"Ah, milady, nice to see you again, how's my mother?" it said, fairly sarcastically for a hat. Artemis wasn't amused and glared at the hat, which would've been funny if it wasn't scary.

"Just tell me where I'm sitting will you, you stupid hat."

"Gryffindor, and you too, Nico. Ive just seen how much you hate those next to you, maybe you should join the club, now move!" Yess! We're all together and I get to spend more time with Thalia.

 _Wait, What?!_

 ** _hey guys, my new jerrie story is out so please read. I'm really sorry for the slow updates but I'm off school soon so there will be more updates. hope you enjoyed. bye_**


	9. 9

Percy's POV

We were all sat down when an old man, who in my opinion looked a lot like Gandalf, stood up and started speaking about not going onto a corridor on the third floor(like we'd be able to find it)and a forbidden forest. Then his face turned deadly serious.

"Now, onto the most serious part." Gandalf dude, who Harry told me was professor Dumbledore, cleared his throat and continued, "As you will be aware after the search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are here with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even invisibility cloaks." I saw Harry and Ron glance at each other out of the corner of my eye. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them any reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Other Percy, who was sitting a few seats away, puffed out his chest and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked around the hall seriously, then his face softened and he smiled lightly. "On a much happier note, I am very pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First Professor Lupin, a former student, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a bit of unenthusiastic applause. Only us who had been in the compartment on the train with him clapped hard. Me among them. He looked quite shabby next to the other professors in all their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" I heard Ron hiss and nod in a direction of a teacher who looked like a less scary version of my uncle Hades.

I was surprised at his expression, which I had seen many times directed towards me by many evil things. It want hate, it was pure loathing.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died off. "Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Uhh… OK? "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled in by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, stunned before joining everyone else applauding. The small giant was red in the face and playing with his hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his beard.

"We should have known!" Roared Ron pounding the table, scaring the Hades out of me. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Wait… What!?

"A biting book!?" Thalia screamed in shock.

"You guys haven't seen your books yet have you?" We shook our heads and Hermione sighed.

"Great."

We were the last to stop clapping, and as Dumbledore started speaking again, I saw Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance, let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets suddenly filled with food, causing me to suddenly jump back in fright. I saw some of the others and first years had been startled.

"Umm, can anyone start a small fire?" Piper asked. The wizards looked confused, but they hadn't learned yet. "Lady Artemis?" She shook her head.

Perseus, you spoon, I blessed you years ago, remember? Stupid demigod.

Hestia? Oh yeah, I remember now.

"I can." I piped up, standing so everyone could reach, and set my hand on fire. There were a few shrieks from people by us and my friends seemed confused, even Lady Artemis.

"Wha- ho- you're a water person, not a fire person" Thalia said. I couldn't help but laugh at her description of me.

"That is true, but I was helped with my fire powers by the hearth." They seemed to understand so I gestured for them to hurry and make their offerings.

It was my turn, and instead of just saying Poseidon, I also did it for Athena and Artemis. Artemis seemed to notice and glowed, literally. She was faintly glowing silver and smiling at me. Then she did a very un-Artemis thing and hugged me tight. I could feel my face heat up and I'm sure people could see it. Soon, I relaxed into the hug as she whispered in my ear.

"Not many people who aren't in the hunt give me offerings. Especially males. Thank you."

Hermione's POV

The feast had ended and we were showing the demigods to Gryffindor Tower. We had made it up 5 flights of stairs before Jason started to complain about how he won't have to work out with the amount of stairs but was shushed by Piper, who said he didn't work out anyway. We had found the other Gryffindors who were streaming up the stairs and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs and a lot more complaining from the demigods and god, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them "Password?"

"Coming through, Coming through! Head boy here!" I heard Percy W shout and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "The new password is Fortuna Major." I heard Jason gasp and Percy J snicker. I made a note to ask them later.

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across into the common room, girls and boys divided and I lead the girls to our dorm where Lady Artemis, Piper and Thalia found their biting books and made the mistake of opening them.

"Holy Zeus' Underpants!" Piper screamed as one came towards her and jumped on a bed. I was searching for my wand when Piper suddenly shouted "Stop!" And I stopped looking for my wand and everyone and everything froze. I realised it was her charmspeak and managed to move again, shutting the books and putting them away.

"Well, we'll get our timetables tomorrow and I'm guessing you'll be following us around?" They nodded and we heard a very girly shriek from the boys dorms.

"

Who do you reckon it was?" Thalia asked

"Jason or Nico." Piper answered.

"Nope it was Ron" I told them. "I found he has a girly shriek in 1st year when we were trapped in a plant called Devils Snare. Point is, you best be ready for an eventful year."

 **There's a small chapter for you guys for my lack of updates.**

 **I wanna know are you enjoying this story?**


	10. Talons and Tea Leaves pt1

**I know! I'm actually updating twice in one month.**

Percy's POV

As we all entered the great hall for breakfast after the first night in Hogwarts, the first thing we saw was the snake with a blonde mop on his head, Draco Malfoy, telling a large group of Slytherins a very entertaining story. As we passed, he did a very ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. He must have been showing them what happened when the dementor thingy came in the compartment, obviously leaving out the part when he fell and screamed like a girl when he saw it.

"Ignore him" Said Hermione in Harry's ear, loud enough for us all to hear. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it."

"Hey Potter!"shrieked a girl, who had a face like a pug and looked even worse than medusa. "Potter! The dementors are coming! Woooooooo!" The others sat at the table, obviously fuming, but I wasn't having it.

"Oh shut it! You don't know what happened on that train, do you!" I was getting angrier by the minute. The others tried to calm me down, but it was no use. Only one person could calm me down, and she was dead.

"Oh, newbies sticking up for Potter. Go on then, tell us what happened." She practically growled. She must have been one of those people who no one stood up to. Well let's change that.

"I'll show you." I spat back at her, shrugging Thalia's hand off my shoulder in her attempt to stop me. I turned back to Harry. "What's her name?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"She reminds me of someone I knew from the school I went to when a fury attacked me."

"Meet me at the lake later, Pansy, and I'll show you what happened." I sat back down at the table and started eating. George Weasley came over to us, Fred not far behind, with some slips of paper.

"Good one Percy!" George said patting my back. "It was brilliant!"

Fred nodded in agreement, giving us a piece of paper each. "New third-year course schedules." George looked back at Malfoy, who was smirking at us.

"See how happy he looks after our first quidditch match." He said. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the first game of the season, remember?"

Harry visibly brightened and that's when I remembered something.

"You wanted to try out, didn't you Jason?" I looked at him cutting an egg.

"Yeah, but I've changed my mind. I can fly anyway so." He looked me in the eye and I saw there was another reason. I'll ask him later.

We all looked at our timetables and I'd never thought I'd have any of the things that were on the piece of paper in my life.

 ** _Divination-9 o'clock_**

 ** _Herbology-10:30_**

There were so many things I'd never heard of, but then I came to the most terrifying thing of all,

Flying-4 o'clock

I looked up at Nico and he must have seen it too.

"No, no, no, no," Thalia threw her timetable down. "Not flying!"

"I know it's dangerous for me and Percy, and Pinecone face is afraid of heights." Nico protested.

"What, the daughter of the sky god is afraid of heights?" Ron asked

"Yep!" I replied "it's weird isn't it?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Thalia cut in.

I looked at Hermione's timetable and she had three lessons at the same time.

"Erm, Hermione?" I asked. "How have you got three lessons at once? I think they might have messed it up. You can't be in three places at once, unless your Hecate, and your not."

"I'm glad you noticed I'm not a goddess of magic, Percy. Anyway, I've sorted it with Professor McGonagall."

"Oh ok."

We were there for another five minutes before Hermione made us get up and go to divination, claiming 'it's ten minutes away'.

Harry's POV

The journey through the castle was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't thought us everything about the castle, and we'd never been inside the North Tower before.

"There's—got—to—be—a—short—cut."Ron panted, as we climbed the seventh flight of stairs. I looked at the demigods, who seemed to be talking about a fast way to the top.

"Guys," Percy shouted. "We have a faster way to the top but you'll need to trust us."

"Ok…"

He smiled. "Ok half of us grab onto Nico or anyone touching Nico and the other half do the same to me." I grabbed onto Percy and looked at Ron, who was holding Piper, who was holding Nico. Then he disappeared into a shadow, all of them just gone.

"Wh—what just happened?" I stuttered, before I felt cold and wet. A second later we were at a dead end, a small door in front of us. I felt my clothes and they were dripping.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it did that."

I looked at Artemis and she was going red. She looked as if she could pop.

"PERSEUS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU STUPID MALE CREATURE!" She screamed, terrifying us all. Percy cowered in a corner, looked at the door, and sprinted through it. We all followed.

We entered the strangest looking classroom I'd ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at al, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a din, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantlepiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running round the circular walls were crammed with dusty—looking feathers, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Ron appeared at my side as everyone assembled around us, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Ummm…. Ok?

My immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and we saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their usual size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl.

"Sit, my children, sit." She said. Anything to get away from you. Me, Ron and Hermione sat together, Percy, Jason and Nico sat together and Artemis, Piper and Thalia sat together.

"Welcome to divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before because I found that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this. This teacher was freaking me out.

 **I may or may not have forgot about this book.**


	11. Read the series?

**Yes, I know it's not an update but I was thinking about doing a reading the series thing for PJO/HOO. If you want me to then tell me, and if not tell me. Thanks? ﾟﾘﾀ**


	12. Talons and Tea Leaves pt2

**I've lost my prisoner of askaban book and I'm almost in tears. RandomFandomGirl don't worry about Jasper and Annabeth. I have it all planned out… Definitely. Also are there any little mix fans here? Or am I alone?**

Jason's POV

Nobody said anything to the extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued. I wasn't listening properly until she said "Books can take you only so far in this field…" which caused me to think about how much Annabeth would probably hate and enjoy this. I looked over to Percy and he seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the sad smile on his face.

"Annabeth wouldn't like that." I murmured to them, causing them(them being Nico and Percy) to smile.

"Yeah, but she'd already know all about it anyway"

We all laughed quietly. "Yeah, true."

Looking at Harry's table, Hermione seemed to be in shock from the news. They'd get on perfectly.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," she went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Nico, causing us to almost topple off our poufs. "Is your sister well?" He seemed confused, but then remembered Hazel.

"She should be." He replied, then muttering, "I'll kill Frank if she isn't." Under his breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Said Professor Trelawney. Nico's fists clenched and his jaw locked.

"We'll Iris Message them later, yeah?" I told him quietly. He nodded and seemed to relax just a bit. He then proceeded to glare at the professor.

Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot at a girl I learned was called Parvati Patil, "beware a red—haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him, which was quite amusing in my opinion. Ron looked angry and taken-aback. He also glared at the professor.

"In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." A very tense silence followed this, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. There was suddenly some tapping coming from behind us. It kept getting louder and more frequent. I guessed it was either Piper or Thalia. Probably Piper from the tune of it. Soon it became too much and everyone was looking, even the professor.

"Piper." I warned. She looked at me and I motioned to her hands. She looked and cursed loudly. "For mothers sake! Oh my gods, stop!"

"Thank you my dear, that'll be enough." Trelawney said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Well it's not like I can help it, is it. Blame my stupid mother. Say something to do with love and she'll appear." Piper snapped, surprising us, and stormed out (pulling a Hermione before Hermione). I ran after her, giving Professor Frog-eyes a cold glare first.

She was not in our good books, which isn't good.

Nico's POV

I knew that'd happen to one of us, but I didn't think it'd be Piper. She was usually quite calm. I thought it'd be Thalia, Percy or me.

"Well then, silly behaviour."The lizard started, ticking me off even more. First she goes on about Hazel, then Pipers ADHD. She can go get lost. "I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink." Umm… ok? I don't like tea. "Drink only until the dregs remain. Swill those round the cup three times with the left hand," does it really matter? "Then turn the cup upside down on its saucer…" blah blah blah.

About two minutes later everyone went to get a cup and I faintly heard Piper shouting at Jason. Ah, love.

Wait, ewww no. I am not becoming a new Aphrodite. I shuddered at my thoughts.

Percy brought me one, surprisingly not breaking anything, and started to drink. He had discuss written all over his face.

"You don't like tea so why are you drinking it?"

"I have to, and so do you." I smirked at him and made the tea disappear in a shadow.

"Where should I send it?"

"Over someone's head obviously." He stated, and a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face. He leaned in and whispered a name. I was shocked and scared at the thought, but it seemed fun, so why not?

I released the tea in its designated place and heard a Good One Son in my head as there was a screech and a lot of Greek curse words, such as,Γαμώ and Skyla ( **yes it is a curse word in Greek).** Me and Percy

High-fives under the table, silently laughing.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

Artemis turned bright red. "O-oh, n-no-nothing." Percy was full on laughing now and I was struggling to keep it in. Thalia's glare was the only thing stopping me.

Harry's POV

Well then. That was quite funny, even if I don't know what happened. Percy and Nico were still crying from laughter and Artemis and Thalia were still fuming.

"Right" said Ron as we both opened our books at pages 5-6. "What an you see in mine?"

I looked in and saw a load of soggy brown stuff that didn't even make shapes. The heavy perfume was making me feel sleepy and stupid.

"A load of soggy brown stuff."

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor cried, startling me and causing me to try and pull myself together.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross… that means your going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that – but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer, but be very happy…"

"You need your inner eye tested if you ask me." Said Ron, and we both had to stifle our laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in our direction.

Ron then tried to read mine and said the most random things, causing me to let out a snort of laughter, drawing Professor Trelawneys attention.

"Let me see that my dear." She said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching my cup from him. Everyone was quiet as she looked at the cup.

"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that" said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well they do." Said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who, even the newbies." We all stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. We had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. The Professor ignored her.

"The club… an attack. Dear dear, this is not a happy cup." The demigods and god looked at each other in worry. "The skull… danger in your path, my dear…" I heard Percy mutter something like 'brilliant'. Everyone was transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup one final turn, gasped, then screamed.

Percy jumped up, knocking over his cup, and caught Trelawney before she fell. He helped her to her chair and sat her down. He stood next to the chair, looking like a bouncer, Nico doing the same at my side,Thalia at Rons and Artemis at Hermione's. What's going on?

"What was it, Professor?" Artemis asked. She turned and had the most terrified face I'd ever seen.

"He has the grim."

"The what?"

"The grim, my dear, the grim." Cried The professor. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen." She paused, looked the demigods and god in the eye, warning them. Suddenly Artemis gasped, then recovered.

"He's just a stupid boy. It doesn't matter to me. I've killed thousands. One more won't affect me." She said confidently, her silver eyes stone cold ( **Demi Lovato).**

Everyone gasped at her statement, but she shut them down with a glare.

"It's an omen of death! Big deal! He's not gonna die." She shouted, moving back to her seat.

"Stop being pathetic and realise this lesson is utter crap! Oh no! He's gonna get killed by a big dog! Yeah right!'' Thalia went on, finishing for Artemis. She glared at me.

"It's Lady Artemis to you, boy." She snapped and turned to the others. "And you too, including you Sibyll." People started to laugh at her, until she started to glow silver.

The lesson had ended and Lady Artemis and Thalia had been in a bad mood since. We were now in Transfiguration and everyone kept looking at us. I didn't even realise what mcgonagall was saying until I heard. "… Will be dying this year?"

"Me."

"I see. Then you should know that Professor Trelawney predicts a death of a student each year and none has died yet. Death omens are her favourite things to predict. Divination is one of the most imprecise forms of Mag—" she was cut off by Lady Artemis shouting about how right her and Thalia were.

The rest of the lesson went ok and nothing really happened. We all went to the great hall for lunch, except Lady Artemis, who went to blow off some steam with a bow. Because that's normal.

Lunch went smoothly apart from Ron pestering me about the grim and him annoying Hermione to the point where she probably went with Lady Artemis to shoot things.

 **I was gonna write more but my fingers are dead. This took two bloody hours to write, never mind edit. Hope you enjoyed and give me your opinion on the book so far.**


	13. Starting again

**So a very good review has made me realise that I've skipped like loads like how Percy got half his powers, why jasper broke up. I've also not put in much of a reaction from the wizards when the found out about the demigods so I'll be writing this book again and make it make more sense. I'm writing the first chapter now so I hope it makes more sense after.**


	14. New Book Is Up

Ive put the new book up finally if you want to check it out


End file.
